


Either way he will be gone soon

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, FWUCollections, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: He doesn't feel the sun anymore. He doesn't feel anything anymore.





	Either way he will be gone soon

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny sad piece.

\--------

  
  
  
As the sun rose and painted his bare chest he opened his eyes. The light should have been warm on his skin but he felt nothing. It suddenly was insignificant. Was it because he didn't know himself anymore? He could touch himself, but he didn't feel it. He could see himself, but it wasn't really him. Just a fragment. Something he used to be.  
  
  
Because when the shadows came he had started to disappear. Limb by limb they started to invade him. Burning, shredding. Going deeper, spreading further. All the way to his nerve endings. Eating him, piece by piece. And then there was just darkness left behind.  
  
  
Opening up his hand he watched as the rays of light danced on his palm. Those fingers that he had seen so many times now didn't seem like his own. Strange looking things, but they were supposed to be skin and bones. And flesh and blood. All those things he knew, but it was still incomprehensible.  
  
  
But Tyler next to him. Him he recognized. He wasn't different. He hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed was he himself. Limb by limb and nerve by nerve he wasn't there anymore. Just a shell, carrying the blinding darkness. Holding it in.  
  
  
And it was so loud. So, _so_ loud, screaming and wailing. Never quiet, never a moment of peace. Only the deafening cacophony of darkness. Again and again breaching him, until he was ravaged. Until even his shell was falling apart.  
  
  
Soon only numbness was left behind. That delicious, blissful numbness. And then, he was a shadow. Just surreptitiously he had altered. The shadows consuming him, making him apart of them. A stygian thing, a creature.  
  
  
But there he was. Still staring at the sun rays. On the white sheets. On the white walls. On Tyler. And Tyler was there. He was still there. And he was still never really there.  
  
  
"I don't remember who I was", Josh said, voice so thin that it could have been a thought.  
  
  
But the way Tyler looked at him made him realize he had said it out loud. He didn't know himself anymore, but he didn't even know what he used to be. Did he really even exist? If you can see, but can't feel. If you bleed but there's no pain. What are you?  
  
  
He was fading. What there was, wasn't there soon anymore. The skin and the bones, all. He didn't feel the tears but as the finger reached to wipe his cheek he saw it glistening. Precious salty drop, like a sign that somehow it was still real.  
  
  
_Still._ A little while longer there. With Tyler. With Tyler who was looking at him but not seeing him.  
  
  
Only barely there. Because you can't die if you are already dead.  
  
  
How do you say goodbye when you know it's forever?

  
  
  
\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
